Relationship or The NonBet
by Aileene
Summary: RobRae eventually. I am not sure what happened in here, but I am enjoying it. This story has been shelved due to lack of author's creativity and health at this time. January 2008.


**Yeah, Yeah...I know finish the ones I already have started, but believe it or not I have been working on this one for quite a while before I started my other chapter fics. I wanted to wait until I knew where it was going to post it though. I hope you Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, I only borrow some of them to play with awhile.**

"Relationship. You are unfamiliar with the meaning of the word? A relationship is what happens when you involve more than your libido and quit leaving with the dawn. A strange concept, I know." Cyborg reached for a wrench and disappeared once again under the hood of his car.

"Just sit back and watch me work my magic." Robin's gloved hands danced about in animated emphasis. "In only a matter of days she will be swooning into my arms."

Cyborg was unimpressed. "Swooning doesn't count if drugs or booze is involved."

"Ha, all I have ever had to use are my good looks and charm." He gave one of his practiced smiles, deflating a bit when Cyborg just shook his head.

"Raven has known you for… what now? Four years, she has yet to fall for either." Cyborg was enjoying this; he knew that Robin would fail.

"What do you know; I bet I can get her to date me…to fall madly in love with me." Robin puffed his chest up at this.

"Fine, I bet you." Cyborg said simply, "I'll give you four days, one for every year you have failed so far."

"Four days?" Robin was incredulous, he never even thought of turning the bet down though, it wasn't in his nature.

"Why are you doing this Robin, why are you determined to add Raven to your string of conquests?" Cyborg sat up and looked at his friend, not that he thought Robin would actually set out to hurt Raven, but he had a habit of acting before he thought things through. "Is she just a challenge to you, are you sure you want to destroy your friendship for a challenge?"

"She's a challenge, yeah, but it's more than that." Robin struggled to define what he was feeling, "She makes me comfortable to be around her, and she is attractive and witty. If I don't date her someone else will."

"So, you don't want to lose her then." Cyborg eyed him, "You do realize that this could make you lose her more than the fact she might" He emphasized the word 'might' "date someone else and stopped spending time with you."

"I don't know." All teasing and machismo was gone from Robin's voice as Cyborg finally delved into the root of the problem. Robin was attracted to Raven, he had strong feelings for her, but he hadn't quite defined those yet.

"I do man, you're in love with her." Cyborg started to laugh at the astonished look on his friend's face, "I can't believe it, the great ladies man and bachelor extraordinaire has fallen for the ice queen."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, turning a shade of pale even Raven couldn't have competed with. At Cyborg's smiling nod he laid a hand over his stomach. "I think I feel sick."

"Oh, it's not that bad man; people fall in love all the time and live through it." He turned back to working on the t-car.

"Yeah, but really how am I supposed to get her to love me back," He grimaced, knowing what was coming.

"You're kidding right? Where is all that confidence from thirty seconds ago?" Cyborg let out a guffaw "I'll have her swooning in my arms." He imitated Robin and then laughed again.

"Glad I can be such a source of amusement for you." Robin said sarcastically

"So am I man, so am I."

"I am serious Cy, she isn't like other girls, she isn't going to fall into my arms because I am a superhero and save her." He sighed, "I have caught her when she falls, gone to hell for her and she hasn't fallen for me yet."

"Well," Cyborg started thinking, "She did hug you after that whole 'end of the world' episode and if you hadn't tried dating Star soon after that she probably would have dated you then."

"Yeah, the whole dating Starfire thing didn't turn out very well." Another grimace.

"Well how were we to know that Speedy had a thing for her, and that she liked him more than you? It was a shock to us all, good thing you all stayed friends through that whole thing." Cyborg shook his head, still amazed that Star had gone from 'her boy' to the handsome archer.

"Who couldn't remain friends with Star?" Robin smiled ruefully.

"True, and no one did anything with malice there, it just kind of happened." He paused, "Back to the subject at hand, I don't know how you can win Raven over, you could try all the normal stuff; she might surprise you."

"Flowers, chocolates and bad poetry?"

"No, just be yourself, she obviously likes you well enough to spend time with you outside of training and battles, just work with that." He shrugged, "And I was just kidding about the four days thing, she isn't a conquest or a fan girl, she's a friend."


End file.
